


streamed straight to the bone

by TheFlirtMeister



Series: in the back of the car as the lights go by [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Hotel Rooms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “Shut up.” Roman says. “I thought you hated me. I thought you do hate me.”“I’m sleeping in your fucking bed, how could I hate you?” Peter asks, exasperated. “I could have torn out your throat and left you for dead. But I didn’t.”“It would have been easier if you had.”





	streamed straight to the bone

**Author's Note:**

> i love dem boys

Roman wakes up from a nightmare and flounders in the bed, legs and arms jerking out like a marionette on strings. There is a dark figure beside him, and Roman cracks his jaw in half to attack them, drink from them. The sound of it echoes through the dark hotel room, and there is the grunt of someone slightly surprised, and a hand at his throat. The fingers are firm, calloused, and there will be bruises by the morning.

“Some of us are trying to sleep Roman.” Peter says, his white eyes glinting in the dark.

Drool threatens to dribble down Roman’s open mouth and he sucks it back up. His heart is still thumping, mouth still stretched unnaturally wide, but he relaxes, raising his hands to massage his jaw, the spot below his ears.

He does not try to remove Peter’s hands.

“I dreamt about-” He starts, and then realises he cannot remember what the dream was about. He closes his mouth, teeth cutting the inside of his lips, and Peter snuffles, relaxing his grip on Roman’s neck. “I don’t know.”

“Well I was having a great dream about getting my dick sucked, and you woke me up.” Peter says, but he doesn’t sound angry. Roman wishes that they could afford a hotel room with two beds, so he doesn’t have to take pleasure in the warmth of Peter’s body beside him.

“Sorry for ruining it.” Roman drawls.

“Yeah, you better be.” Peter says, and takes his hand off Roman’s throat. Roman touches the skin gingerly, it’s painful to the touch.

They won’t speak about it.

For a moment they lay there in silence, both laying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. Roman remembers laying on his back of the Godfrey family home, Peter standing over him as wolf. Roman had begged for death. Peter had refused. So they beat on, tides against the current.

Peter sits upright, running his hands through his hair. Roman had cut it for him, in a gas station bathroom. They’d crammed into a stall together, and Roman had sliced and hacked at Peter’s hair until it was short enough to be unrecognisable. Roman’s own hair is different too, long enough that Peter can tug on it when Roman is annoying him. Or when he needs to control him.

The hotel room they are staying in is disgusting, but they’ll be gone by the morning. Roman likes to kid himself that they’re on this great American road trip, two best friends trying to find themselves. He knows that in reality, they are running from something. Roman has his dick between his legs, and he is hightailing it for the hills before anyone can stop him.

“Sometimes I dream about your mom.” Peter says, speaking more into the darkness then at Roman himself.

“Kinky.” Roman says. “Was she the one sucking you off?”

Peter snorts. “Shut up.” He says. He’s staring towards the hotel door, the handle that leads to the hallway outside.

 _Go_ , Roman thinks. _Leave me. Everyone else has_.

Peter flops back against the bed, twisting onto his side to stare at Roman. Roman stares back at him, unblinking. He concentrates on the space between Peter’s eyebrows where a monobrow is growing in. Everything about Peter is wild and untamed, and Roman is waiting for when Peter tires of him, and escapes.

Roman blinks with the cruelness of his own thoughts, and Peter grins.

“I win.” He says. “You blinked first.”

“I didn’t realise we were having a competition.” Roman says, a little crossly, but not enough to start a fight. “I would have tried hard.”

“Oh, you’re very trying.” Peter says. He raises one hand, almost lazily, and Roman expects a slap or a smack. Instead, Peter traces Roman’s eyelid with his forefinger, and Roman’s eyes flutter shut, sinking into the physical contact.

“You’re prettier with your eyes shut.” Peter says.

“You’re prettier when I have my eyes shut too.” Roman mumbles, and Peter laughs.

“Walked myself into that one, didn’t I?” He says. His finger traces Roman’s nose, and then draws identical lines down his cheeks. “You could cut someone with these cheekbones.”

“I’ll have to try.” Roman says.

There have been fights at gas stations, men who have called them fairies, or tried to rob them. Peter flashes teeth, or yellow eyes, and that normally makes them back away. Sometimes it doesn’t work. Sometimes Roman ends up stained with blood, washing it off dizzily in bathrooms as Peter guards the door.

Peter’s finger runs unsteadily over Roman’s mouth, following the arch of Roman’s top lip, and then swiping the bottom. Roman has forgotten how to breathe, wondering if he’s ever known how to breathe at all in fact. Roman often wonders how he even lived before Peter.

“Your mouth…” Peter says, and trails off.

Roman doesn’t open his eyes. He stays completely still. He decides, that if he wasn’t dead already, that he would have died right now from sheer anticipation.

Peter brushes his mouth against Roman’s own, just enough that Roman can feel chapped lips, and warm breath, and the slight taste of metallic blood. His body responds before he can stop himself, pushing back into the kiss, taking little gulps of air like a drowning man.

Kissing Peter is like drowning.

Peter’s hand rests lightly on the side of Roman’s jaw, fingers splayed. His thumb is rubbing small circles against Roman’s skin, and he’s making soft little satisfied noises like he’s discovered something good. Like the secret to all of Peter’s problems can be found in Roman Godfrey’s lips.

Roman pulls away, and opens his eyes. Peter is staring at him, mouth parted slightly, and Roman wonders if he could mark Peter like a push pin map. He kissed those lips. He tore open that jaw. He punched that face. He bit that neck.

He sits upwards abruptly, and hears Peter sigh. Roman’s heart is hammering in his chest, which is ridiculous because Roman doesn’t have a heart. He rests both his hands over his chest, and feels nothing. Why does he feel this way then?

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Peter says. He is laying back against the bed, looking up at Roman. “Shee-it.”

“Shee-it.” Roman echoes automatically, and then touches his mouth. He can feel the ghost of Peter’s kisses against his lips.

“I can sleep on the floor.”

“You’re not going to sleep on the floor.” Roman says. “Moron.”

“Okay.” Peter holds up his hands. “I’ll stay right here then.”

“Good.” Roman says.

He stays sitting upright for a while, until it is too cold to be out of the covers. Goosebumps are rising on his skin, and he sinks down underneath the sheets, tangling his legs with Peter’s own. Peter radiates heat, like a goddamn furnace.

“Are you pissed at me?” Peter asks. His voice is strangely raw and open.

“No.” Roman says.

Peter waits for a moment, and then speaks. “Are you going to talk about it?”

“I don’t know.” Roman says. “Do you want to?”

“Jeez.” Peter says. “You kiss a boy you’ve fucking wanted to kiss for three years and he doesn’t even want to discuss it?”

“Wait,” Roman says, Peter’s words dawning on him. “You’ve wanted to kiss me for three years?”

“You grew on me Godfrey, don’t sound so fucking surprised.”

Roman blinks. He’d always thought that he was the one who ridiculously pined over Peter, who broke down when Peter left, whose every waking moment was occupied with thoughts of what Peter was doing in that exact moment.

“Fuck.” He says. “Really?”

“You honestly didn’t realise?!” Peter asks, sounding actually offended. “What did all that cocaine do to your brain?”

“Shut up.” Roman says. “I thought you hated me. I thought you _do_ hate me.”

“I’m sleeping in your fucking bed, how could I hate you?” Peter asks, exasperated. “I could have torn out your throat and left you for dead. But I didn’t.”

“It would have been easier if you had.” Roman starts, thinking of what he told Ashley Valentine. He has an ugliness that is impossible to love.

“Oh stop it with that bullshit.” Peter says. “I could never have left you.”

“You left me before.” Roman blurts out, before he can stop himself. He winces as the words leave his mouth, expecting Peter to turn away from him.

Instead, Peter is silent for a moment. Then he scrabbles for Roman’s hand under the covers and holds it tight enough that Roman thinks his fingers will break.

“I’m not leaving again.” He says, squeezing hard. “Never ever.”

“Is that a promise?” Roman asks. “Because I’ll remember.”

He turns his head so that he and Peter are almost nose to nose. Peter’s eyes are fixed on Roman’s, yellow around the edges where the wolf is refusing to leave. Or maybe Peter is the one outstaying his welcome. “I remember everything.”

“Alright elephant brain.” Peter mutters. The tip of his nose is cold against Roman’s own.

They stay there for a while, pressed against one another, not blinking. Peter breaks the silence, fitting his mouth to Roman’s for a second before pulling away.

“We need to go to sleep.” He says, “Early check out.”

“Where are we going next?” Roman asks, and Peter pulls the covers over them.

"I don't know." He says, with the looseness of a boy who has done this before and will happily continue until the end of time. The flit of going from place to place, leaving no trace except garbage bags and memories of strange boys with queer eyes. "Where do you want to go?"

Roman lifts and then lowers one shoulder. "Find me a home Rumancek." He says, and Peter laughs.

"I thought I already had." He says, and his eyes glint yellow in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u enjoyed!!


End file.
